Tisser Des Liens
by Floutch
Summary: DM/HP Quand deux adolescents ennemis se rapprochent. Quand l'amitié se transforme peu à peu en un sentiment plus fort...
1. Promesse d’amitié

Chapitre 1 : Promesse d'amitié.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures lorsque Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards entrouvrit la grand porte de Poudlard et se glissa dehors. Avisant la silhouette adossée contre l'énorme saule-pleureur du parc, il esquissa un demi-sourire et s'avança vers elle.

Le ciel était dégagé et la lune, ce soir là, éclairait étonnamment le parc. Draco arrivait parfaitement à voir l'insomniaque appuyé contre l'arbre. Insomniaque qui n'était autre qu'un brun affreusement connu aux yeux verts émeraude.

Harry Potter, lui-même, enfreignant encore et toujours le règlement.

Le blond s'assit dignement à ses côtés et parla d'une voix dénuée de mépris, pour une fois.

« Potter.

- Malfoy .répondit son vis-à-vis sur le même ton »

Draco lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir rembarré, même si pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait avoué à haute voix.

Il tourna la tête et observa sa Némésis. Potter ne portait plus ses vieilles lunettes, ayant enfin accepté que Pomfresh lui rétablisse sa vue normale. Il s'était aussi décidé à changer de garde robe, troquant les anciens vêtements de Dudley complètement déformé contre des habits Moldu à la mode.

L'héritier Malfoy haussa un sourcil lorsque Celui-qui-avait-survécu porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et tira une longue latte.

« Eh bien. Tu sais que ces trucs peuvent te refiler d'innombrables cancers, une capacité respiratoire d'un Moldu de quatre vingt dix ans, des ongles jaunes, et une vieille odeur de tabac froid sur les vêtements ?

- Je sais surtout que ça me détend. »

Malfoy ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire légèrement, le visage levé vers le ciel, admirant les étoiles.

« Tu m'en passe une ? »

Potter se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres avant de sortir son paquet de sa poche et de lui tendre.

« T'as de la chance, il m'en reste une et je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir.

- Je t'en rachèterais.

- Vraiment ?

- Peut être. »

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent, amusés. Finalement, ils n'étaient plus si ennemis que ça.

Allongés dans l'herbe, la clope au bec, Harry et Draco ne parlaient pas vraiment, ils échangeaient plutôt des pensées qui leur courraient dans la tête, sans bien faire attention à ce que l'autre racontait de son côté. Ca allait des profs et des cours jusqu'aux souvenirs d'enfance en passant par leur vie amoureuse.

C'était un moment agréable. Vraiment agréable. Un de ces moments où le temps passe à une vitesse fulgurante sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

Lorsque le blond a dit qu'il avait un chat, en racontant, entre autre, sa vie de préfet, Harry fut surpris mais sans plus. Dans cette école, tout le monde avait un animal de compagnie, pourquoi Malfoy, aussi riche et arrogant soit-il n'en aurait pas un ?

Puis alors que, quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy continuait l'éloge d'Arwen, son chat, vantant sa douceur, sa tenu de chat de race malgré ses origines de gouttières, Harry partit dans un fou rire. Le Serpentards s'arrêta net dans son monologue et, haussant les sourcils, fixa le brun.

« Quoi ?

- Dis donc, tu l'aimes ton chat !! »

Draco plissa les yeux, une réplique acerbe sur le bout de la langue mais l'étincelle rieuse dans le regard vert de Potter l'en dissuada et il se contenta de soupirer en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Ouais. Beaucoup. Je l'ai trouvé dans mon jardin quand j'étais petit, mon père refusait de le garder, mais finalement, ma mère l'a convaincu, ne supportant pas de me voir pleurer. »

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, un bras derrière la nuque très vite suivi par Harry. Appréciant la légère brise qui venait caresser son visage, celui-ci attendit un instant avant de parler.

« Malfoy, j'ai une question.

- Ouais je m'en doutais, elle devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je suis gentil… Ahem, non je ne suis pas gentil, on va dire civilisé avec toi ?

- Non pas civilisé, ni gentil d'ailleurs. Plutôt… Sympa je dirais. Mais sinon, pour la question, ouais c'est à peu près ça.

- Peut être que j'en ai marre. Simplement marre de tout ça. Marre de jouer un rôle, de porter un masque. Marre d'être craint par tout le monde, enfin sauf toi. Marre d'être un Serpentard, d'être glacial. Marre d'être toujours parfait, des idéaux débiles de mon père. Marre d'être un Malfoy. Marre d'être moi. Et ce soir, j'ai juste eu envie de venir te parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour apprendre à te connaître peut être ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es Harry Potter. Ma Némésis, et la seule personne de mon âge que je considère comme mon égal.

- Comme ton égal !? Et les autres, tes amis Serpentards ?

- Potter… J'ai des relations, des connaissances, des gardes du corps, mais pas d'amis.

- Ah…

- Plutôt pathétique hein… ?

- Eh bien, si tu te comportais avec tout le monde comme maintenant avec moi, je suis sûr que tu en aurais.

- Bof. Pas vraiment envie de faire ami-ami avec tout le monde, et encore moins avec des gens du genre Crabbe ou Goyle…

- Donc tu insinues que tu veux devenir ami avec moi ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, les pommettes légèrement rosies. Le Gryffondor le regarda en souriant et lui tendit la main.

« Moi je veux te connaître, découvrir tes peurs et tes joies, apprendre à t'apprécier. Je voudrai qu'on devienne amis. Enfin si tu veux. »

Le blond l'observa, dubitatif. Puis laissant tomber son masque, lui sourit avec honnêteté en lui serrant la main, scellant une promesse d'amitié.


	2. Premier Pas

**ilovedramas :** Héhé, eh bien non tu n'étais pas la première =P

Mdr le bisous se sera pour plus tard et le lemon je sais pas encore s'il y en aura un xD C'est à voir ^^

**hermoni : **Ouais j'avoue, mon pseudo est spécial ^^' J'ai pris ça au pif, et pis au moins je suis sur que personne d'autre ne l'a déjà =P

**Maya & Minheaven & Apple juiice & littlemischief ****:**Merci beaucoup =)

Voilà le Chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

Bisous

F.

Chapitre 2 : Premier Pas

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, ils ne se virent pas. La seule preuve de leur amitié récente fut les discrets hochements de tête lorsqu'ils se croisaient et l'absence de joutes verbales entre eux.

Évidemment, Ron s'était mis en tête que Malfoy préparait un coup bas contre eux et cherchait donc à lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais le jeune Serpentard se contentait de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux accompagnée d'une réplique bien sentie sur sa famille. Il n'y avait qu'avec Potter qu'il ne se comportait plus comme l'arrogant fils de Lucius Malfoy qu'il était. Et le brun ne fit rien pour changer ça.

Puis le mardi de la deuxième semaine, Draco décida de faire le premier pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'il allait faire et dut réfléchir de longues heures durant.

L'Idée lui vint pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et il faillit se frapper le front mais son éducation stricte l'en empêcha.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !? C'était évident !

Il mit plus d'un jour à parfaire son idée, il hésitait, raturait, jetait…

Quand, enfin, il fut assez satisfait, il soupira longuement et se prépara.

Jeudi, Draco Malfoy se réveilla très, très tôt. Son Idée ne lui paraissait finalement plus si bien. Il stressait. Vraiment Beaucoup. Et juste pour ce foutu Potter. Par Salazar, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Il était à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles quoi !

Lorsque l'heure du petit déjeuner arriva, le blond déjà prêt depuis longtemps souffla un grand coup, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea vers la grande salle, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans son miroir.

Il était assis depuis déjà trente minutes lorsqu'enfin Harry Potter suivi de ses fidèles Gryffondors firent leur entrée. Les hiboux apportant le courrier n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et Draco n'avait qu'une envie. Partir en courant. Fuir. Ce qui était totalement idiot puisque c'était juste une lettre. Une stupide lettre. Nom de Dieu ! De quoi avait-il peur !? Et d'abord, il n'avait pas peur. Les Malfoys n'ont pas peur. Il n'était juste pas très à l'aise. Il doutait. Après tout, Potter pouvait très bien faire semblant, tout ça pour se foutre de lui. Non, Potter était un Gryffondor, un gentil et courageux Gryffondor, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Lorsque son Grand-duc descendit en piquée jusqu'à la place de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Draco se sentit vraiment mal. Des milliers de questions lui traversaient la tête. Et si finalement, Potter refusait son amitié ? Et s'il avait rêvé cette soirée au bord du lac ? Et s'il faisait lire sa lettre à ses amis ? Oh mon Dieu, il serait la risée de l'école !

Il s'interdit de paniquer, s'obligeant à inspirer et expirer calmement. Tout allait bien se passer. Il fallait juste qu'il se calme.

Lorsque Harry s'aperçut que le Grand-duc posé devant lui, appartenant incontestablement à Draco Malfoy, était vraiment pour lui, il fut plus que surpris. Le blond avait fait le premier pas. Harry en fut tout simplement heureux. Il détacha la lettre ainsi que le petit paquet accroché à la patte du hibou qui repartit vers son propriétaire.

Ignorant les avertissements d'Hermione et les cris de Ron qui hurlait au piège fourbe d'un fils de Mangemort, il ouvrit la lettre, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Potter._

_J'avoue que je ne suis pas un expert en ce qui concerne l'amitié, mais il serait bien que l'on se parle non ?_

_Ou du moins un peu…_

_Par Salazard, on parlait plus lorsqu'on se bouffait le nez !_

_Choisis toi-même le moyen ; lettre, rendez-vous ou même venir me parler directement, pourquoi pas ? _

_Après réflexion, je ne pense pas que cette dernière idée soit très bonne…_

_Weslaid nous claquerais sûrement entre les doigts si tu venais directement vers moi pour faire ami-ami et Granger en oublierait à coup sûr ses livres !_

_Enfin, fais comme tu veux. Après tout, tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te dit…_

_Juste en passant, je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi, le vil Serpentard qui ait fait le premier pas et non toi, le (soit disant) courageux (mais stupide) Gryffondor…_

_Ce sera donc à toi de faire le prochain, Potty._

_Sur ce, je te laisse._

_Draco._

_P.S : Comme je te l'ai dit, je t'en ai racheté. Un Malfoy n'a qu'une parole. Enfin, Draco n'a qu'une parole…_

_N'ouvre pas le paquet devant tes Gryffons, je doute qu'ils soient au courant…_

_Et ne le finit pas tout seul, j'en veux au moins la moitié !_

Harry Potter releva la tête de sa lettre, le sourire aux lèvres, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Draco, et celle-ci lui plaisait. Le blond avait vraiment été sincère lors de cette soirée au bord du lac. Le Gryffondor en était à la fois surpris et heureux. Sortant de ses réflexions, il se dit qu'il ferait bien de parler de tout ça à ses amis, qui en ce moment même le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

Mais avant tout, il leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards pour repérer Draco mais il avait déjà disparu.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy ?!

- Il t'a menacé ? Donner rendez vous pour un duel ? Oh mon Dieu ! Il t'a jeté un sort !?

- Ron… Ne soit pas idiot et laisse Harry parler !

- Hum… Eh bien rien de tout ça, disons que nous sommes en train d'enterrer la hache de guerre…

- QUOI ?! Mais…Mais…Pourquoi ?!

- Ron… Ses rivalités entre Gryffondors et Serpentards devenaient de plus en plus puériles, Harry a raison ! Mais dit moi, que contient le paquet qu'il t'a envoyé ?

- Euh… C'est un secret entre lui et moi…

- Par les chaussettes de Merlin ! Ou va le monde si Potter et Malfoy commence à avoir des secrets entre eux !? Il ne manquerait plus que vous deveniez amis ! »

A ces mots, Harry se sentit mal. Et apparemment, Ron le remarqua.

« Nom de Dieu ! Mais pourquoi cherches-tu à devenir son ami !? C'est Malfoy quoi ! As-tu oublié toutes les crasses qu'il nous a faites ?!

- Ron, les gens changent…

- Pas Malfoy ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, le roux pris ses affaires et sortit, suivie de près par Hermione qui essayait de le retenir. La Grande Salle était maintenant presque vide et leur dispute était passé inaperçue.

Resté seul, Harry les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu de son champs de vision puis se leva en soupirant. En proposant son amitié à Malfoy, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé aux conséquences ni aux réactions de ses amis. Mais bon, il ne regretterait rien, tout s'arrangerait avec le temps, il en était certain.

Puis repensant à sa lettre, il ouvrit discrètement le paquet qui l'accompagnait. Il découvrit avec un sourire un nouveau paquet de cigarettes…


	3. Rapprochement

_Ehh ben ! J'ai mis du temps à le pondre ce chapitre ^^ Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, enfin pour ceux qui attendaient la suite ;)_

_Hum. Sinon, il y a plusieurs passage dont je ne suis pas très fière dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les changer...  
_

_Donc voilà, donner moi votre avis =)_

**_& Merci à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews :)_**

_Minheaven : Lis ce chapitre et tu sauras la marque des cigarettes ;)_

_X-ADELLE-X : Merci :) Ça me fait très plaisir _

_Apple juiice : Seras-tu au rendez vous 4mois __après __ pour le troisième chapitre ? ^^' _

_Bon pour ce chapitre on verra pas Ronron avec Harry mais dans le prochain chapitre, il sera là :)_

_Bisous à toi :)_

_amachanx3 : Héhé... Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre xD_

_Mais bon, ( moi aussi j'l'aime bien cette expression x'D ) j'espère que t'aimeras la suite :)_

**_Bisous à tous_**

_**F.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapitre 3 :Rapprochement

Lors des cours qui suivirent l'épisode du déjeuner, Ron n'adressa pas la parole à Harry, se mettant à côté de Neville. Hermione, elle, avait pris place aux côtés du Survivant et essayait vainement de les rabibocher.

Ce fut une première pour les professeurs et les élèves. La première fois qu'Hermione Granger ne suivait pas un cours et le dérangeait constamment.

Ce jour là, leur dernière heure se trouvait être le cours de potions. En commun avec les Serpentards…

Snape n'étant pas encore arrivé, les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent tout en parlant.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Harry ne s'assit pas aux côtés d'Hermione, il se dirigea vers les tables de devant, dans l'allée gauche, l'allée des verts et argents.

Il se laissa négligemment tomber sur la chaise à côté du blond qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Mais sentant une présence, il commença à parler.

« Blaise, je t'ai dit que je ne te voulais plus à côté de moi en po... »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il daigna enfin se retourner vers son nouveau voisin. Les sourcils du blondinet se froncèrent et pendant un instant, on put lire sur son visage une nette incompréhension.

« Hey. » Potter le salua, un grand sourire scotché sur son visage.

Malfoy ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans un mot. Il était réellement surpris. Métaphoriquement parlant, il était sur cul et ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Même jamais. Ce stupide Potter avait pris sa proposition au sérieux. Il n'arrivait pas bien à discerner s'il en était heureux ou non. Bon Dieu de merde.

''Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut être pensé à lui répondre, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, enfin pas trop non plus, mais rester là comme un con, la bouche ouverte, ce n'est pas très bon pour mon image. Allez, réfléchis, trouve quelque chose ! Le saluer ? Non, les Serpentards n'apprécieraient pas, mais après tout qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ? Mais ils pourraient tout faire pour ruiner ma réputation… L'envoyer balader ? Bon Dieu, non ! Après tout le mal que je me suis donné, mieux voudrait ne pas tout foutre en l'air. L'ignorer ? Mouais, c'est risqué, soit tout va bien, personne ne fait ni ne dit rien, soit eh bien les Serpentards pourraient faire de ma vie un enfer pour avoir laissé Potty s'asseoir à côté de moi et ce même Potty pourrait m'en vouloir de l'avoir ignoré ce qui réduirait à néant mes espoirs d'amitié avec lui.

Bien je crois bien que cette idée va passer à la trappe, beaucoup trop de risques…

Par Salazard ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Que fout Snape !? Il me faut une échappatoire, une diversion, n'importe quoi ! ''

« Eh bien le balafré, on a oublié ses lunettes ? On s'est trompé de côté ? »

Cette diversion n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il espérait mais, sans se soucier des conséquences, il choisit de défendre Harry, quitte à devoir humilier un de ces camarades.

Sa voix claqua. Rapide et froide. Sèche et menaçante.

« Parkinson, sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te taire. Quand on aura besoin de l'avis d'un bouledogue, on t'appellera, ne te fais pas de souci, mais pour le moment reste dans ta niche, veux-tu »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Personne n'osant dire quoi que ce soit.

Malfoy s'était retourné face au tableau. Plus aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage.

La première surprise qui suivit la réplique acerbe de Draco commença à s'effacer, laissant place aux commentaires des élèves.

Mais très vite toutes conversations fut stoppé par l'entré fracassante de Snape Il parcourra la salle d'un pas rapide, sa robe fouettant l'air avec force. En passant devant la table de son meilleur élève, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en découvrant son voisin. Il cacha sa stupeur par un habile toussotement avant de dire d'une voix trainante.

« Mr. Potter, si vous avez choisi cette place pour essayer d'obtenir enfin une note correcte, sachez qu'aujourd'hui chacun concoctera une potion différente, donc inutile de compter copier sur Mr. Malfoy, je suis d'ailleurs certain que vous ne seriez pas capable de le faire correctement et n'essayer pas de saboter son travail, vous risqueriez de faire exploser Poudlard tout entier… »

Suite à cette tirade venimeuse, il s'assit à son bureau et d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette, distribua à chaque élève une feuille avec les instructions de la potion.

Son regard se fixa sur le Gryffondor, et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

« Mr. Potter, pouvez vous me dire quels sont les effets de votre potion, la Baurimat ? »

Comme d'habitude, Hermione leva la main en sautant sur son siège et comme d'habitude, Snape l'ignora.

« Je vois que vous persévérez dans votre ignorance… Un autre héritage de votre père je suppose ? »

Harry serra les dents, se retenant d'insulter cette vieille chauve souris de Snape. Il baissa les yeux sur sa table essayant de se calmer avant de finalement relever la tête quelques secondes plus tard, un air provocateur sur le visage.

« Laissez mon père où il est, il se porte très bien sans vos sarcasmes.

Cette potion, une fois correctement préparé, sert comme baume guérissant pour brûlures magiques. Elle est aussi très utile pour griffures ou écorchures plus ou moins profondes. »

Le professeur de potion fronça les sourcils, septique que son souffre douleur habituel s'en soit tiré. Il se détourna d'Harry avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Allez-y, vous avez une heure … »

Vérifiant que le professeur de potion regardait ailleurs, il se pencha vers son voisin blond.

« Merci ! J'ai enfin pu lui fermer son clapet ! Haha t'as vu la tête qu'il a tiré ?! »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, un léger, très léger sourire au coin des lèvres tout en reprenant et froissant le papier où était inscrite la réponse qu'il avait précédemment glissé devant Harry.

Puis, sans un mot, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le blablatage de Potter sur son exploit, il commença sa potion.

Lorsque, enfin, la sonnerie retentit, Draco soupira de soulagement. Il avait toujours apprécié les potions et d'ailleurs il excellait dans cette matière, mais d'accord, il se l'avouait avec réticence, quelque fois, le cours de potion pouvait devenir légèrement barbant, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait souhaité aussi ardemment la fin de ce cours qu'aujourd'hui !

Par Merlin, Potter était tellement empoté !

Pendant toute l'heure, il avait dut faire la navette entre sa potion et celle du Survivant. Préparer et surveiller sa potion n'était déjà pas de tout repos – Evidemment, Snape avait choisit ce jour pour lui refiler une potion délicate – Mais il lui fallait en plus contrôler tout ce que l'Ebouriffé faisait, lui disant ce qu'il devait faire ou mettre, l'arrêtant de justesse avant qu'il ne bousille sa potion … Et tout ça sans que Snape ne le voit. La galère, quoi !

Bon d'accord, Potter ne l'avait pas obligé à l'aider- il ne lui avait même pas demandé ! – mais les amis, ça s'entraident non ?

« Eh Draco ! Attends-moi ! »

L'héritier Malfoy tiqua sur son prénom. Pas que ça lui déplaise, non, c'est juste que c'était la première fois que Potter prononçait son prénom. C'était bizarre. Bizarre mais agréable. Comme un bonbon acidulé, au début ça surprend, ça dérange et puis finalement on aime et on en reprend.

S'appuyant nonchalamment contre la porte, le blond attendit que son contraire range – enfin plutôt lance – ses affaires dans son sac et plante Hermione avec un mot d'excuse.

« On va faire un tour dehors ? »

Si le blond fut surpris cette fois-ci, il n'en montra rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

Ils s'assirent à la même place que la dernière fois. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne dirent rien, appréciant seulement la brise fraîche leur caressant le visage. Puis, la nuit tombant peu à peu, Harry sortit sa baguette et alluma une petite ampoule au dessus d'eux pour les éclairer.

« Au fait merci pour ta lettre. Et le paquet aussi.

- Ouais… N'empêche quel Gryffondor culotté tu nous fais…

- Surpris par ma spontanéité ?

- Pas tellement, sans elle tu ne serais pas toi. Mais j'ai bien cru que Snape allait défaillir. »

Le brun se mit à rire. Un rire frais et joyeux, contagieux même, si bien que son voisin l'imita, se surprenant lui-même. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-ti-il pas rit comme ça ? Avait il au moins déjà rit comme ça avant ? Non, il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait rit avec quelqu'un.

Tout en badinant sur leur vie, Harry sortit le paquet de cigarettes offert par le blond, lui tendit et en coinça une entre ces lèvres. Tout en l'allumant, il questionna Malfoy.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi cette marque de cigarettes ? T'avais bien vu que j'avais pas celle là non ?

- Pour te faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil

- Vraiment ? l'interrogea Harry, sceptique

- Non. En fait, c'est juste que ce sont les clopes que je préfère ! »

Le Survivant sortit le paquet et l'observa. A vrai dire, il ne s'occupait pas vraiment des différentes marques de cigarettes lui. Tant qu'il y avait sa nicotine, tout lui allait. Mais il devait reconnaître que celles-ci étaient plutôt bonnes. Soudain, une idée lui traversant l'esprit, il releva la tête un sourire plus amusé que moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Marlboro Menthol ? Mouais… Mais les clopes au menthol c'est pas plutôt pour les filles ? »

Draco plissa les yeux, agacé mais tout de même amusé. Ce Potter… Irrécupérable. Si horripilant. Si gamin. Mais si attachant avec ses grands yeux verts rieurs.

« Crétin »

Il accompagna son insulte d'une claque sur la tête.

Et les deux jeunes hommes partirent de nouveau dans une crise de rires.


	4. DMEUCFENALFC vous dites !

Chapitre 4 : DMEUCFENALFC vous dites ?!

Cette nuit là, tous deux rentrèrent tard, bien après le couvre feu, si bien qu'ils durent surveiller leur arrière et faire le moins de bruit possible. Pourtant, ils ne purent se retenir de rire doucement comme des gamins. Juste une réaction au stress d'être surpris dans les couloirs à cette heure là ou une prolongation de leur rapprochement sous l'arbre ? Vu de loin, ils ressemblaient à deux ivrognes qui se soutiennent mutuellement pour rentrer, riant de tout et de rien, pas vraiment amis, juste complice.

A une intersection, ils s'étaient séparé, le sourire aux lèvres, ils s'étaient dits « A plus ». Deux simples petits mots, sans garantie, sans avenir, mais en regardant de plus près, en regardant leur yeux, on pouvait y déceler des promesses, de l'espoir, de la joie…

Draco Malfoy fut le premier à arrivé à sa salle commune, il murmura le mot de passe et se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à son dortoir. Il s'étala sur son lit et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait réveillé personne. Il ferma les yeux et se repassa le cours de la soirée dans sa tête. Un sourire idiot naquit sur son visage et il ne pensa pas une seconde à se ressaisir. De toute façon qui pouvait le voir? Et il était certain que, de toute façon, si son père le regardait, il serait tombé dans les pommes bien avant, en voyant son comportement avec Potter.

A cet instant, il se sentait heureux, il se sentait vivant. C'était comme si jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas vécut, comme si il avait laissé la vie le guider sans jamais rien faire. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il se sentait vraiment lui, vraiment acteur de sa vie.

Pour Harry Potter, ce ne fut pas aussi simple. Tout d'abord, la Grosse Dame dormait d'un sommeil très profond et rien ne semblait pouvoir la réveiller, condamnant ainsi la salle commune des Gryffondor à Harry. Mais à force de persévérance et au bout d'une demi heure, le tableau se réveilla en ronchonnant. Découvrant celui qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil, elle commença à lui faire la morale, menaçant de le dénoncer à la directrice des Lions. Le brun s'étala en excuses et put finalement entrer. Le plus discrètement possible, il traversa la salle commune et monta les escaliers vers le dortoir des garçons. Soulagé d'être arrivé sans trop d'encombres, il s'apprêtait à se changer pour dormir lorsqu'une lumière s'alluma et une voix s'adressa à lui, le faisant sursauter violement.

« T'étais où ? »

Posant une main sur son cœur pour tenter de le calmer, il fronça les sourcils.

« Ron !? Putain tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles…

- Tant mieux.

- Okay, je vois, toujours en rogne contre moi…

- Évidemment ! Mon meilleur ami fait ami-ami avec mon pire ennemi, qu'est ce que tu crois que je devrais faire ?! Sauter de joie ?

- Hum…

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas qu'un vieux plan foireux pour te faire du mal Harry ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, vieux ! T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de se que tu fais ! T'étais avec lui ce soir je parie ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Putain !

- Ecoute, ce que tu me dis ça me touche vraiment. T'es mon meilleur ami, ça, ça ne changera pas. Je pense que Draco est honnête avec moi, qu'il ne joue pas un jeu. Et au pire, si finalement il s'avère que tu avais raison, j'en assumerais pleinement les conséquences. Je veux essayer d'être son ami. Tu sais, sous ses airs de connard fini, il est plutôt sympa, même marrant je dirais.

- Si tu le dis… »

Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir au côté du roux. Posant une main sur son épaule, il lui demanda, un sourire penaud sur les lèvres.

« Dit, tu me pardonne ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, après ce que je t'es dis l'autre jour…

- C'est pas faux ! Mais t'es déjà tout pardonné !

- Bon alors toujours ami ? »

Tout en disant cela, Ron avait tendu la main vers son ami, son frère de cœur, qui avec un grand sourire s'était emparé de sa main et avait répété « Toujours ami, vieux ! »

Le lendemain matin, Harry eu du mal, beaucoup de mal à se lever. Ron dût presque l'arracher à son lit. Et c'est carrément pas réveillé, les yeux bouffis, les cheveux encore plus mal coiffé que d'habitude et sa cravate à moitié attaché qu'Harry Potter fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Hermione, s'étonna de la réconciliation de ces deux meilleurs amis, mais ne pipa mot, ne voulant rouvrir les hostilités.

A trois tables de là, et en totale opposition à Harry, Draco Malfoy avait l'air frais comme un gardon. Pas de cernes, pas d'œil qui se ferment, une coiffure impeccable, un uniforme parfaitement repassé, une cravate nouée comme il faut. Son secret ? Aucune idée, il n'a pas voulu me le confier…

Bref.

Pendant tout le repas, le blondinet observa Potter, pour se prouver que la soirée d'hier avait bien eu lieu ou pour sourire de la maladresse d'Harry ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il ressentait juste le besoin de le faire.

Lorsque le jeune brun eut fini son petit déjeuner et sorti, Draco se dépêcha de finir son jus d'orange et le suivit.

Harry Potter sortait de la Grande Salle, toujours endormi, et s'apprêtait à se rendre à son prochain cours lorsque qu'une main l'attrapa fermement par sa cravate et le fit se retourner.

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable toi. Annonça une voix moqueuse. Oser aller en cours débraillé comme tu l'es…

- D. Draco ?

- Non, non, Merlin en personne. »

La scène avait attiré plusieurs regards. En effet, elle était plutôt ahurissante. Le Prince des Serpentards renouant calmement la cravate du Survivant, une moue moqueuse sur le visage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui tapota la joue en disant « Ah bah voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! » et partit après lui avoir sourit amicalement.

Le brun n'avait pas vraiment réagit pendant cet échange et quand il sortit enfin de sa transe, il se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis, à quelques pas de lui. Ron donnait l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer tellement son visage était rouge et sa bouche était restée ouverte sous le choc. Quand à Hermione, elle fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant à quelque chose de beaucoup trop compliqué pour Harry.

Pour ce qui était des gens attroupés autour d'eux, ils n'en revenaient pas, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait un Malfoy amical, serviable et drôle avec Harry Potter, ni même avec personne d'ailleurs…

Réalisant enfin ce qui s'était passé, Harry rougit furieusement, attrapa les bras de ses amis et les traîna dans le couloir.

« Hum. Et si on allait en cours ? »

Les jours se suivirent et Malfoy et Potter se virent tous les soirs après le dîner.

Les semaines se suivirent et il était de plus en plus fréquent de voir Harry aller manger avec Draco et inversement.

Les mois se suivirent et Harry et Draco devinrent inséparables. Ils s'attendaient le matin pour aller manger, allait en cours ensemble ou lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas cours commun, l'un attendait l'autre devant sa salle, ils mangeaient ensemble et ainsi de suite. Il était désormais impossible de voir Harry sans Draco et vice-versa.

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient d'abord été surpris voir même choqué mais au fil du temps, ils s'étaient habitués à ce rapprochement si bien que maintenant quand ils ne les voyaient pas côte à côte, ce qui arrivait très rarement, des milliers de rumeurs toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres commençaient à circuler.

Par contre, pour ce qui était des Gryffondors, la pilule passait plutôt mal pour certains. Pour tous les garçons du dortoir d'Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville & Co, fervents adeptes du club DMEUCFENALFC, Draco Malfoy Est Un Connard Fini Et Nous Aimons Le Faire Chier, le rapprochement des deux anciens ennemis ne leur plaisaient pas trop… Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà essayés d'en parler avec Harry mais celui-ci avait mal réagi et s'en était suivie une longue engueulade sur leurs préjugés, leur crétinerie et sa liberté. Depuis, personne n'avait ré-abordé le sujet.

Seul Hermione approuvait son amitié avec Malfoy. A chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle discutait avec le blond qui d'ailleurs avait aussi fini par apprécier – mais seulement un peu – la Miss Je Sais Tout. Comme elle, il aimait l'Arithmancie, les livres et apprendre ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'étaient pas les passe-temps habituels de notre Héros National.

Harry ne restait presque plus avec les Gryffondors, excepté Hermione de temps en temps, passant exclusivement son temps avec Draco.

Si bien que, lorsqu'un bel après-midi de Mai, le jeune brun arriva dans sa salle commune, sans son blondinet et s'avachit dans un fauteuil face à Ron et Dean en pleine partie d'échecs, les deux protagonistes se doutèrent qu'un problème pointait le bout de son nez dans l'histoire Malfoy/Potter, ce qui dans leur fort-intérieur, les réjouissaient pleinement.

« Les mecs, je crois que j'ai un problème. »


	5. Problème à rallonge

J'ai mis longtemps, très longtemps pour pondre ce chapitre; à force de lire des fanfictions, j'en oublie la mienne ! x)

Bonne lecture & dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Floutchy Floutch !

Chapitre 5 : 

Lucius Malfoy avait été un père strict et intransigeant. Il avait enseigné à son fils, son héritier, Draco Angelus Lucius Malfoy, tout l'art d'être un Malfoy. Le blond fut conditionné dès son plus jeune âge. Il dût d'apprendre toutes les bonnes manières et les attitudes à avoir. Dès 6 ans, le jeune Draco souriant et ouvert aux autres avait disparu, laissant place au Draco hautain, glacial et méprisant avec des manières d'aristocrates. Il fut contrait d'apprendre à rester impassible en toute circonstance, à ne montrer aucune faiblesse, à mépriser les Sangs-mêlés et les Moldus ainsi que Harry Potter. Tout au long de sa courte vie, il s'était acharné à appliquer ces règles avec soin, voulant rendre son père fier de lui.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il repensait à toutes les leçons que son père l'avait obligé à respecter, parfois même par la force, Draco se permis de sourire. Si son paternel savait qu'il passait désormais presque tout son temps en compagnie du Survivant !

En réfléchissant bien, son père n'aurait jamais du lui parler d'Harry Potter. Pendant toute son enfance, Lucius l'avait bercé –enfin façon de parler, son père ne l'avait pas réellement bercé- avec des « Harry Potter ceci, Harry Potter cela » et Draco avait commencé à faire une fixation sur ce garçon, en quelque sorte, il était jaloux, son père parlait souvent, beaucoup trop souvent de lui. Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, il ne l'avait pas montré, mais il était impatient de le rencontrer, de rencontrer ce garçon dont il avait tellement entendu parler. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait, comme son père le lui avait appris, « mépriser ce bâtard de Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu » ou apprendre à le connaître, pour rassasier sa curiosité à propos du Garçon-Qui-l'Obsédait. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin rencontré, il s'était senti déçu il ne ressemblait en rien au garçon grand, beau, fort et menaçant qu'il avait cru imaginé en écoutant Lucius parler. C'était juste un gamin banal au possible avec d'affreuses cul de bouteilles devant les yeux et une attitude qui transpirait la gêne. Malgré cela, il avait voulu faire parti de son entourage et lui avait proposé son amitié. Tout en glissant une remarque blessante sur l'autre roux et sa famille, ce qui, il se l'avouait maintenant, n'avait vraiment pas été des plus pertinent. Et Potter l'avait rembarré. Comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore rembarré, sans peur, sans crainte de représailles. Et il s'était senti blessé, pire que s'il avait reçu un poing dans la figure. Son orgueil, sa fierté et son image venait de prendre un gros coup. Il avait donc commencé à détester ce morveux de Potter, à lui faire toutes les crasses possibles et imaginables pour effacer ce moment de honte lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté.

Malgré tout cela, Draco avait gardé une certaine admiration, pour ne pas dire obsession envers Harry Potter. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne et ne l'avait jamais montré. Le problème était que maintenant qu'il avait rejeté son éducation, il avait aimé ce qu'il avait découvert chez Harry et cette admiration commençait lentement mais sûrement à se transformer en quelque chose de plus complexe, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vraiment expérimenté. C'était peut être ça qu'on appelait l'amitié il s'était, d'une façon si rapide et si profonde, attaché à Harry. Maintenant, il avait peur que ce profond attachement se mue en quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. L'amour.

L'amour n'avait pas une très haute place dans l'estime de Draco Malfoy. Sûrement la faute de l'éducation de son père. Aimer, pour lui, s'était être faible, aimer quelqu'un et le montrer revenait à dévoiler à qui le voulait son talon d'Achille. C'était un des rares sujets sur lequel il était d'accord avec son père. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un. A vrai dire, il ne savait vraiment pas comment c'était d'être amoureux. Et il ne le voulait pas. Bref, même s'il se savait incapable de tomber amoureux du Wonder Boy, Draco voulait prendre ses précautions après tout, avec Cupidon et ses flèches, personne n'était à l'abri.

Le Serpentard avait donc mis un plan –génial selon ces dires- au point pour ne pas risquer d'être la nouvelle victime du chérubin aux fesses potelées. Désormais, il ne resterait plus tout seul avec Harry. Bon, là, il avait du réfléchir un moment pour trouver quelle personne allait former leur trio. Oui, car même s'il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de Potter et de son sourire étourdissant, il voulait tout de même rester ami avec lui.

Un Serpentard ? Haha ! Plus aucun Serpentard ne lui parlait. Un Pouffsouffle ? Non, aucune conversation et beaucoup trop mièvre. Un Serdaigle ? Etre intelligent, cultivé et tout savoir c'est génial, mais parfois faut savoir rire un peu aussi –Qui aurait cru qu'un Malfoy penserait un jour ça !- Et voilà, il ne restait plus que Gryffondor. Par les chaussettes de Merlin, il ne voulait pas trainer avec un Gryffondor. (Potter ne compte pas, il aurait du aller à Serpentard. Ce mec est un vicieux.) Puis soudain, un compromis lui était apparu. Granger ! Son côté Serdaigle cacherait une partie de son caractère Gryffondoresque et inversement !

Voilà pourquoi, depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione était toujours aux côtés des deux ex-Némésis.

Harry n'avait rien dit : Hermione était comme une sœur pour elle, il aimait sa compagnie et il aimait la compagnie de Draco, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Seulement, après quelques jours, Harry nota un léger changement qui le prit au dépourvu. Hermione était _toujours_ avec eux, Vraiment toujours. Voilà presque une semaine que Draco et lui ne s'était pas retrouvé en tête à tête. Et ses longues conversations sur tout et n'importe avec le blond autour d'une bonne dose de nicotine lui manquaient.

Du coup, il s'était mis à observer –discrètement bien sûr- son ami. Et ce qu'il avait découvert ne lui avait pas plu.

Draco Malfoy ne lui parlait plus. Enfin si, mais plus comme avant. Il parlait avec Hermione, répondait à Harry quand il lui posait une question, mais il n'entamait la conversation qu'avec Hermione. Tout d'abord, il s'était senti délaissé et trahi. Hermione lui avait volé son ami et Draco ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il avait voulu aller leur en parler directement lorsqu'il les vit de loin, installés à une table de la bibliothèque pendant que lui était allé chercher un livre. Draco s'était mis à rire à une remarque d'Hermione qui elle, affichait seulement un léger sourire. Harry aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo, la scène était à la fois simple et remplie d'émotions. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, Draco riait souvent, et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, Harry était toujours subjugué par la candeur, la beauté et l'émotion qu'il dégageait.

Le blondinet avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il côtoyait Harry Potter, tout en gardant certaines de ces habitudes comme ses sarcasmes et son humour noir à toute épreuve ou son narcissisme surdéveloppé. Il avait découvert un Draco ouvert, souriant, parfois blagueur, intelligent et surtout un Draco agréable à vivre et curieux de tout. Draco était **sa** perle rare, la sienne, à lui seul. Il ne voulait pas partager. Sauf que cette perle rare, il ne pouvait pas la cacher, et Hermione appréciait beaucoup ce nouveau Malfoy. Malheureusement pour lui.

En les voyant ainsi, une idée fleurit dans un coin de son esprit.

Draco avait insisté Hermione à rester avec eux le plus souvent possible.

Draco se découvrait de plus en plus de points communs avec Hermione.

Draco ne parlait presque plus qu'avec Hermione.

Draco regardait Hermione d'une drôle de façon.

Draco était peut être en train de tomber amoureux d'Hermione…

Merde… Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Hermione et Draco. Draco et Hermione. Vraiment non. Impossible. Dès qu'il les imaginait ensemble, il sentait comme un léger pincement au cœur.

Et puis non, il ne voulait pas partager Draco.

Et de toute façon, Hermione était destinée à Ron.

Oh Merlin, si Hermione sortait avec le Serpentard, jamais Ron ne s'en remettra ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il empêche cela !

Reposant à la va vite le livre qu'il avait emprunté, il quitta la bibliothèque en coup de vent. Il parcourra le château à une vitesse fulgurante, manquant à chaque marche de se rompre les os avant d'arriver, complètement essoufflé mais sain et sauf, à sa salle commune.

Et c'est à ce moment même qu'il prononça :

« Les mecs, je crois que j'ai un problème. »

Ron et Dean laissèrent Harry mariner jusqu'à la fin de leur partie d'échecs –que par ailleurs, sans grande surprise, Ron gagna- avant de se tourner, enfin, vers Harry.

« Je parie vingt Gallions que ça a un rapport avec Malfoy !

- Dean, tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche, quoi que moi, j'aurais même parié le triple !

- Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête, il faut que je vous parle d'un truc important ! Et ça vous concerne ! Surtout toi Ron ! »

Le roux, tout de suite plus intéressé, pris sa chaise, la rapprocha de son frère de cœur et le fixa d'un air curieux. Harry soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Comment allait-t-il leur annoncer ça ? Il se racla la gorge et se lança.

« Dean, Ron, enfin surtout toi Ron, je crois que Draco a le béguin pour Hermione. »

Dean, après avoir assimilées les paroles du brun, hocha lentement la tête avant de partir dans un énorme fou rire qui le fit tomber de sa chaise. Il se roulait par terre, répétant « Hermione, Malfoy, impossible » le tout entrecoupé par des grands éclats de rire.

Ron quant à lui n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait Harry la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, tentant de savoir si oui ou non ce petit con de Survivant blaguait. Il fut fixé lorsqu'il le vit secouer la tête avec désespoir. Ron Weasley se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant, le regard résigné, les poings serrés.

« Je vais aller tuer Draco Malfoy. On s'retrouve au dîner les gars ! »

Harry et Dean, qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter complètement de rire, le retinrent tant bien que mal avant qu'il ne passe la Grosse Dame.

« Ron ! Ron PUTAIN ! Tu ne peux PAS le tuer ! Il est beaucoup plus fort que toi !

- Rien à foutre ! Cette saleté ne touchera pas à ma Mione !

- Ron, écoute-moi, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! J'ai besoin de vous pour éclairer cette situation !

Le roux se calma au fur et à mesure des paroles d'Harry.

« Il ne t'as rien dit hein ? Les mots amour et Hermione ne sont pas sortis de sa bouche, tu es sûr !

- Mais oui ! C'est juste qu'en les observant, il m'a paru bizarre !

- Ah. C'est déjà ça. »

Ron s'assit lourdement sur le premier fauteuil qui lui tomba sous les fesses. Merde alors. Comment est ce qu'il ferait sans sa Mionnette hein ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, il le savait. Hermione et lui était fait pour être ensemble. La conquête de la jeune fille avançait certes, très lentement mais sûrement. Il faisait son possible malgré sa timidité et sa maladresse et ce petit rejeton d'aristocrate à la noix venait foutre le bordel et piétiner tous ces plans.

Et puis, stop, c'était de Draco Malfoy dont on parlait ! Celui qui haïssait les Nés-Moldus !

« Harry, je sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais c'est carrément de la folie ! La fouine ? Hermione !

- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais il faut que vous voyiez ça ! Ce soir, au dîner, Draco mange avec nous, il suffira de l'observer agir avec Hermione !

- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si t'avais pas soudainement décidé de faire ami-touche-touche avec ce connard méprisant piqueur de copine ! murmura Ron

- Ron ! Je t'ai entendu ! Arrête de le juger, t'as même pas pris la peine d'essayer de le connaître. Et Hermione n'est pas encore ta copine. Et je ne joue pas à faire ami-touche-touche avec Draco ! Et puis, par les poils de Merlin, c'est quoi cette expression !

- Rien, rien. C'est pour déconner. C'est à cause des gars, ils m'ont mis des images affreuses dans la tête.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles !

- Toi ! Malfoy ! Vous êtes copain comme cochon maintenant ! Et Dean et Seamus ont insinué des trucs comme quoi vous alliez vous tripotez dans la forêt le soir. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si tu comptais sortir avec lui hein ! Haha ! »

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête réfléchissant aux paroles du roux. Puis il se redressa, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

« Ecoute, ça me déplairait pas plus que ça. Draco est plus qu'agréable à regarder !

- Ok. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. On en reparlera quand le problème Hermione-harcelée-par-Blondie sera réglé. Une seule crise à la fois je te prie »

Ce soir là, l'ambiance fut particulière au dîner. Draco et Hermione s'était installé en bout de table et déblatéraient avec sérieux et passion sur un livre de runes anciennes placé entre eux. Installés à côté, Harry, Ron, Dean et Neville –mis vaguement au courant- observaient avec plus au moins de discrétion leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Dean oscillait entre regards aux deux concernés et gloussements.

Neville osait à peine les regarder, craignant de se faire repérer et contemplait son assiette avec attention.

Harry, lui, fixait de temps en temps son regard sur Draco, l'esprit contrarié.

Ron Weasley, à cet instant, aurait pu recevoir la palme d'or de la non-discrétion. Il dépeçait littéralement le Serpentard des yeux. Et, jour à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Apparemment, Hermione était plus importante que le trou noir qui lui servait d'estomac. C'était, dans un certain sens, flatteur pour la brune, et Harry, se fit la promesse que si un jour, Hermione refusait les sentiments de son meilleur ami, il lui annoncerait ça comme preuve d'amour.

Toujours est-il que ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ron, discret comme un Hagrid dans un magasin de potions, se fit repérer.

« Weasley, je sais que je suis absolument magnifique à regarder, mais les roux c'est _vraiment_ pas mon truc. Alors regarde ailleurs si j'y suis ok ? »


End file.
